I will Find you!
by InuLizzie
Summary: Mr. Gold has been kidnapped by a man who is eager for revenge. But what neither of them know is that there is pretty female who is hot on the trail who would kick butt to protect Mr.Gold! Can Emma save the man she loves before it's too late? Will Emma finally get a chance to tell him how she feels about him?
1. Chapter 1

The door to Gold's front door swung open silently and noiselessly, a man with a dark mask entered the house as quiet as a mouse. He crept forward slowly shaking for as determined as he was he like everyone who knew the man was slightly afraid of him. But he grabbed the cane that lay against the desk where the man sat spinning his straw. He crept farther and closer to the man and raised it high before striking him in the back of the head with the cane. Gold crumpled to the floor unconscious, a cut on his head bleeding slightly onto the floor. The masked man tied a rope around the man's arms and legs and tape over the mouth before lifting him in his arms and leaving the house.

He stuffed the unconscious Mr. Gold into the back of his car and drove off into the night. He drove until he arrived at a dark secluded cabin, where the man was then strapped to a chair and then ignored. The masked man sat on the edge of the bed a dagger in his hands, the dagger that could control . He was going to kill the man eventually but first he wanted to question him and torture the man before hand, he wanted Gold to feel every bit of the pain he had caused him. And then when the man was tortured and horrible he would kill the man and leave him in the cabin to rot. Nobody would ever know who did it. As far he knew Gold had no friends and nobody cared a thing about him.

Slowly, very slowly Gold's eyes fluttered open and he looked around till his eyes fell upon a man wearing a mask. was surprised but at the same time not very much, he always half expected somebody to come after him sooner or later, but he was surprised at how composed the man seemed to be. He was surprised that the man had so far succeeded and kidnapping him without him even being aware of him until now.

He started wondering and asking questions. Would anyone notice that he was gone? Would they care? Would anyone come looking for him? Where was he? Would anyone know where he was? Did anyone care at all about him? He sighed thinking he knew the answer to that, the answer was no. Nobody would care, nobody was going to come looking for him, nobody cared if he lived or died, more then likely they would see his disappearance as a good thing. He figured they would all celebrate his disappearance, they probably wouldn't find him until his cold dead body had rotted and become a skeleton. He doubted they would even care enough to try and find out who the killer was nor find out why it happened. He had done everyone dirty in town, of course nobody cared.

He sat back and watched as the man looked at him and rise, the cane still in his hand and stand over him. Then a cool, crisp voice drawled: "well well, look whose awake now I can question you and get some answers, and then I'm going to torture and kill you!"

Mr. Gold sighed. "Why? Why are you doing this? What did I do? Why are you wanting to kill me?" He asked curiously. "Well a long time ago I asked you for some medicine for my young daughter and you gave me poison instead!"

Mr. Gold sputtered. "But I don't recall...I would never have done something like that, I couldn't have, I like children, I have never been guilty of killing a child!" he said softly. The man scoffed "But you did, you killed my daughter, I asked you for medicine and you poisoned her." "But I couldn't have, I really couldn't have, I mean I never back out on a deal! If I had made a deal with you I would have kept it!" he told him.

"Then why did my daughter die as soon as she drank it? Why was it then that the bottle you gave me tested as positive for poison?" The only way I can answer that is by saying that it couldn't have been me who gave it to you!" "But you are Rumpelstiltskin right? Then it was you, because the man called Rumpelstiltskin gave it to me!" The man responded angrily. "And now I am going to get my revenge and kill you!" he stated calmly.

Rumpelstiltskin hung his head not quite able to remember how it had happened, how could it have been done? Somebody else had to have given it to the man in his name or something he would never have made a mistake like that. But Rumpelstiltskin hung his head sadly feeling ashamed for he felt that if he had made that mistake then he deserved what ever happened to him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma swallowed hard as she sat outside Gold's house. She had come here cause she had a deep secret that she was thinking about telling him. She wanted Gold to know she had to know if Gold would accept it or not. She sat in the car trying to talk herself into going in to talk to him. She wouldn't know until she talked to him.

She set her jaw and climbed out of the car determined to tell him, she marched up to the door and stopped her mouth opened horribly, the door was standing wide open. She drew her gun and slowly walked inside the house. She looked everywhere all over, and soon found the room where a chair lay on it's side on the floor knocked over, but Gold was not to be found anywhere in the room. Now did she hear him.

A dark stain on the carpet caught her attention and she knelt down to look, she knew instantly that it was blood. Fresh blood, but it was already drying so it had to have been at least two hours ago that I that it happened. She continued to look and saw a dark muddy set of bootprints standing a little off from the blood stain. She knew instantly then that somebody had to have kidnapped him probably knocked him out and took off with him.

Emma's heart started hammering hard in her chest. Very, very hard. What if the kidnapper had hurt Gold? Would she be able to find him in time? What if the man was killed? What if she didn't make in in time to tell him how she felt? No she couldn't let that happen, she loved and she would find him somehow and she would do it alone.

She hurried to her car gun still in hand and sped off down the road to see what she could do about finding him. She had to think, where would a kidnapper take his victim in Storybrooke? Could it be that cabin that Gold had once taken Moe to after that break in? The one he had been arrested for? She muttered a silent plea under her breath hoping that he would be there. She was not going slow, she was speeding through town fast, she would deal with the consequence later but at the moment she needed to find the man she loved before the kidnapper killed him if she wasn't already to late. She would do what ever she had to do to save him.

"Don't worry I will find you, somehow I will find you, just please wait for me, and I'll be there very soon." she said allowed tears of fear in her eyes, as she determinedly sped through the trees. She stopped the car and hurried to the back of the cabin hiding her self gun in hand. She knew in a flash that she was in the right place, for she could hear a man's voice speaking inside, and heard the man saying he would kill the man.

Her heart hammered, she wasn't to late yet, she still had a chance to save him, if she worked fast and if she could just figure out how to get in there to him. How to get him away from the kidnapper. She crept up the walk and towards the door, she heard the man tell Gold that he had no friends that nobody would come looking for him. That made Emma smile, so that meant that the kidnapper wasn't expecting her. So she had the element of surprise on her side if she did it right. She realized quickly. She heard the man finally say the words. "Okay prepare to die!" and she flung herself through the door, throwing herself between Gold and the kidnapper as the masked man was driving the dagger towards Gold's heart. Emma felt the dagger in bed itself in her chest, just barely missing her heart. She fell to the floor hard, her hand clutching the dagger's hilt. She lay there in pain but otherwise fine. She shook in pain and looked at Gold.

She saw the man looking at her in surprise and shock, but tears in his eyes at the same time. "why, Mrs. Swan why did you do that?" Emma grimaced but responded. "I did it because I love you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dagger still embedded in her chest she somehow managed to crawl over to Rumple, where she tried to untie him. The kidnapper grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. "No, No you don't your not going to stand in my way, I've waited to long for this, he killed my daughter so now I'm going to kill him." The masked man growls.

"No I don't care what he did, I'm not fixing to let you kill him!" she responded fiercely. Just then somebody tackled the man from behind and the two men were rolling on the floor even as Emma coughed. She watched then worrying about her Gold getting killed. But soon the fight was over and Gold knelt beside her lifting her into his arms. "Mrs. Swan I never responded to what you said allow me to do so now!" and he gently pressed his lips to hers kissing her deeply and gently.

Emma gave a weak moan, he stood holding her, "i think I should get you to Dr. Whale he should be able to heal you up in a jiffy. But first I'm going to have to take that back Hun it would be kind of awkward to explain that dagger to him!" He gently pulled the dagger out of her chest and hid it inside his pocket.

He held her tight and shoved her into the passenger seat of her car and took off for the hospital with her. He hurried in quickly with her again in his arms. Dr. Whale took her and had her on a bed in a heart beat and worked on her hard, he and his team of nurses truly worked to make sure he got better some how or another. It was nothing to bad and was easily fixed up in about an hour.

"Lucky it didn't pierce your heart though or it could have killed you, but it only hit to the left of it, getting only the fatty tissue! But you should be fine, and it should heal in a few days, you might scar some but that's about it." Dr. Whale told her gently.

Emma nods and leaves the hospital to go find Gold, wondering wither he had gone home or if he had gone to the shop. She tried his house first and was not disappointed to find him there. "Mr. Gold, I'm all fixed up now so I came to see if you were okay!" she muttered lamely.

Mr. Gold smiles and crosses the room to her, and again pulls her into a kiss. A long gentle, passionate one. Emma moaned softly leaning into it and kissed back with interest. When the kiss he held her in his arms. "I love you Swan!" he told her. Emma buried her face in his chest. "And I love you!"

Mr. Gold smiles again. "I don't care if we only did just say the words, I'm crazy enough to ask anyways, But Emma Marry me, be my wife!" He got on his knees as he asked shocking Emma to the core.

But that did not stop the smile that ran across her face. And apparently I'm even crazier cause I'm going to say yes to that request! I will Marry you!"

Emma happily sat in the living room with him drinking wine and had supper with him at his request. A few rounds and Emma grew very much lovable more then usually. She started kissing him and loving up on him.

She was confused when Gold laughed at her. "Hun why don't you lay down for awhile I think your drunk dearie!" Emma obediently got up to go home but Gold shook his head and pointed to his bed. "No hun you should rest here tonight and you can go home in the morning."


End file.
